Slave Boy
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: Quatre, a telepath/psychic, is under cover in order to free slaves. 3x4 . His psychic friends, Heero, Duo and Wufei are on the same mission. Unexpectedly, a green-eye psychic slave is found. Ancient story upload. PWP.


**Slave Boy**

Old 3x4 story. PWP psychic comedy.

Quatre frowned.

_I don`t like the feel of this place_, he whispered softly in his head._ It`s awful._

_It can`t be helped, _came Heero`s cool voice. _You were the best pick for this mission. These slavers don`t deal with anyone but rich clients, since they are dealing in the highest end of the black market. Only you could be guaranteed to get this far without raising suspicion. After this, we should have the last players in our hands._ Even using telepathy, there was no emotion in his voice, unusual considering telepathy almost always contained whatever emotion the sender was feeling at the moment. Quatre knew he was broadcasting his entire uneasiness with his thoughts.

_But…_

He wasn`t a undercover agent. He was only a civilian. Quatre had no idea how to proceed. He looked around him. Now that he was in the main hatch where they kept the slaves, the sheer numbers of the slaves overwhelmed him. Naked men and women, even children, cowered beneath his feet, separated in individual basement cages underneath the metal mesh like bars of the floor. The smell of soapy wetness drifted up to his nose from the cages. Apparently they had all been submitted to the overhead showers above their cages before his arrival. No doubt to encourage him, as the supposed richest client to ever step foot into the hatch, to buy more than he would have if they stank.

`So, do you see any you would like?` The voice of the master slaver trembled in his eagerness to serve his prestigious customer.

_Do your job._ Heero gave Quatre a soft mental push.

`I…`

_What do I say?_

_Pick some slaves, test a few, buy, when you are done with the transaction, Wufei will be finished with surrounding the place._

_Test?_

_Clients are expected to test out the merchandise first before buying. Sexually._

_What!? There is no way- Heero, listen to me. That is morally-_

Heero was ignoring him. He felt like hitting his childhood friend. In no way had Heero informed him that raping some, poor innocent was part of the overall plan to free the slaves.

_It was because you probably would not have gone through with this if you knew. But this is for the good of all humanity._

Quatre felt Heero`s presence slip into his mind and look out from his eyes, surveying the mass of humanity below. A glittering eye of dark green caught his attention from beneath a long bang of brown hair. Who is…? Quatre felt himself suddenly blasted by a wave of mental iciness.

_Mmp! _Suddenly Heero`s presence disappeared. Quatre was left alone in his mind as he stared at the calm faced youth in the far corners of the hatch. Although he could not see much of the slave due to the bulky man before him, he could sense the boy studying him with almost an air of detached distain. As their gazes met, a suddenly flicker of confusion crossed the youth`s face briefly as he seemed to look inside Quatre`s soul.

_Who is this person? He doesn`t feel… like the normal clients._

Quatre almost jerked back in surprise at the unfamiliar voice in his head. The youth was a psychic and judging by his broadcast, very much unaware of it.

_He looks interested in me. Looks like I will be brought. I wonder if he interested in the kinky stuff like the last Master._

Quatre`s cheeks glowed red as accompany images of whips, chains and hot candle wax filled his mental mind. A sickening image of the saggy buttocks of an old man bent over on hands and knees also accompanied it.

_Does he like to stick it in, or have it stuck in? _Quatre suddenly found himself seeing an image of him stripped naked and positioned in a dreamlike fashion over the boy. His face twisted in a strange way and entering some sort of pleasurable spot. _No, it would be more likely the latter… I wonder why he is blushing? _A calm, pondering voice spoke out aloud in his head.

_What the hell? _Heero`s presence surged up inside him._ Who are you?_ He demanded. Both Quatre and the other boy flinched at the harsh tone. The other`s head jerked up at the unexpected telepathy. Quatre felt Heero did a doubletake as he took in the jumbled emotions of his friend.

_You have quite a painful erection. _Heero murmured sideways quietly.

_Oh… be quiet. Both of you._ Quatre shouted in his mind. He had enough of it all. _It`s bad enough I am here in this place without people speculating on my sexual nature. I get enough of that already so quit it. And for your information,_ he directed his next thought at the green eye youth, I_ am a virgin, and have not been screwed constantly by everyone I know up my… in that manner. As for fisting, I was brought up a pacifist, thank you very much, and do not indulge in rough fisticuffs at all. _Quatre frowned. _Um… what`s rimming?_

_Sucking ass, which I must say, Heero does very well. _Came a cheery voice. Heero`s cold presence was elbowed aside by a warmer presence.

_Duo!_

_Hey ya! Anyways Quatre, I`m going to be taking control of your body for a little while because- _Quatre`s eyes moved towards the waiting slave master, _you have to proceed to the next step now, otherwise he`s gonna get suspicious._

`I want him.`

Quatre`s arm moved and pointed towards Trowa as he spoke involuntary. The slavemaster`s eyes gleamed as his customer finally made a choice.

`Ah… a fine pick I must say, but an awfully expensive one. He comes at a sum of-`

`Whatever it is, I will pay.`

The man practically jumped in glee.

`Oh, please do try him out. He comes highly recommended. Whatever your desires, the boy has been trained to please. Would it be just the one or…?`

`If he is as good as you say, I will take fifty more without testing.` Quatre`s hand moved around in a careless fashion with Duo`s exaggerated flair. `I am kind of busy today so if you please…`

`Lift out L-3!` The slave master called out. `Now!`

A bare chest man ran out from the corner shadows and opened a giant padlock on the floor, moving aside the secondary roof. He then reached up and pulled down a thick chain, hooking the item onto the roof of the individual cage.

`Lifting!` The burly man called out.

With a screech, the cage was raised. As it towered up above the other cage, more of the standing youth came into Quatre`s sight. Like all the other slaves, he was naked. Quatre`s breath caught. He was beautiful.

_Damn, he`s as big as Heero. Shit! I didn`t know that was possible. He`s huge. Looks like today is your lucky day-_

_What do you mean by lucky day?_

_Well, like there`s the test flight before-_

_There is no way I will rape someone-_

_Hey, I doubt you will be. I`m blocking his rather interesting transmissions from your delicate mind at the moment while Heero is talking with him or rather giving him a forced crash course on how to control his broadcast, but if you really want to be the bottom in this like he seems to peg you for, I have no objections in showing you how. It`s just simply really, you just bend over and let him do all the work if you like since you said you were a virgin…_

_I am not having sex! I don`t want to have sex._

_Really? But like Heero said, you have a remarkably painful erection, and since I am in your body at the moment, so I am feeling it too. So do us a favour, actually do all of the slaves in here a favour, and make yourself happy for a little while. Wufei still needs about half a hour or so to get to this underground place. All of the surface has been penetrated, but the tunnels still need a bit of work apparently. By the way, Wufei is a bit pissed at your new interest because guess what? He`s feeling the strain too. _Duo`s voice laughed in his head. _Would have never thought that one of our kind would be in this place, let alone such a powerful one who is letting everyone know how you probably look without your pants on within this area._

_What?_

_Don`t be too embarrassed. The only other person picking this up other besides us two is just Wufei since he`s in he vicinity. Here, have a little listen to him-_

**_Somebody shut the fucken noisy sex maniac up!_**

Wufei`s loud fiery roar was abruptly silenced as Duo again placed a barrier around Quatre`s mind.

Quatre looked oddly at the calm faced youth walking towards him. The youth`s eyes were slightly gazed in the familiar look that announced a mental conversation to those who were within the know. He was apparently still deep in conversation with Heero.

_Just what is he thinking?_ Quatre wondered in shock. Wufei sounds really uptight, more than usual.

_You`ll learn soon enough._

`Now about some privacy?` Quatre`s head turned towards the slave master in question as Duo once again took complete control of his body. Quatre`s hand reached out and grasped the hand of the naked boy. Quatre almost hissed as a racing electricity shock ran up his arm. Judging by the slight widening of the enslaved youth eyes and the brief flash towards outside awareness, the other boy felt it too.

`There a personal room set up already just for your convenience. Please come this way.`

Quatre was glad Duo had control of his body, because if it was him, he was not sure whether he could make it to the side room on his suddenly wobbly legs.

_Believe me, it`s hard for me too._ Duo`s normally happy voice sounded almost testy as Quatre entered the candle lit room. _Whatever chemistry you guys got, it`s affecting both of us. And I am not talking just you and me. Heero is against me, and I think whatever Trowa is broadcasting now to him in the seal he created between them is really affecting him big time. Oh big… big… Big fucken time! Damnit Wufei, have you gotten past the middle layers yet- _Duo`s voice was suddenly distanced as he called out to the leader of the mission. Quatre was left alone in the room with the youth. The slave master had discretely exited.

`Um…`

He was at a loss. What does a person say to a naked slave?

`What`s your name?`

The boy studied him coolly.

`I have no name.`

`Oh…` Quatre ran his fingers through his hair. What next?

`You can call me Trowa, if you really need a name.` The youth relaxed a little before him.

Quatre smiled.

`I am Quatre Raberba Winner.` As he spoke, he sent a private message. _Are they watching us?_

_Yes. By videotape._

The reply was brief and short, almost cut off. Although Duo had left him, Heero was still present in Trowa, controlling his outlet. For some reason, that irritated Quatre. Although being a rare psychic, he had adjusted to the usual lack of privacy among the other psychics he had met and grown up, but somehow having a witness to the deed he knew he must do was somewhat… deeming. Quatre wanted a bit of space.

_… Can`t…. He`s too strong a broadcaster. I have to stay here, because without the shielding, Wufei will be distracted. He`s in a dangerous zone at the moment. If the main prey finds out before the forces hit this place, all will be lost._

Quatre sighed.

_Fine. But just you. I don`t want Duo controlling my body in this. But stay far back. Just make sure nothing gets out of this room._

_That will mean unsealing his thoughts to you. I can`t guarantee control at all from a distance._

_Heero. Please… This is personal._

The cold voice paused in its monotone.

_Understood._

_Hey ya Quatre, sorry to leave you there but-_

_Shut up Maxwell, they need privacy._

Duo`s presence was abruptly booted from the room, and Heero`s presence slowly faded after it. As Quatre felt Heero disappear, he was hit by a growing wave of complex emotions. His head jerked up as his groin tightened even more painfully.

`Oh my…`

Without saying any unnecessary words, Trowa walked over to Quatre. Quatre rose his head, and closed his eyes. Warm soft lips met his own. Quatre melted into the warm hard muscular body before him as a teasing tongue darted in then retreated from his mouth, before plunging deep within him. Although uncertain, Quatre opened his mouth to accept the strange, but pleasant wet warmth. His breath was drawn from him in a rapid vacuum. Quatre's head swirled.

_Feel so good..._

Hands roved around his body, flickering off buttons and undoing zips as they did so. Quatre`s skin flushed as hot, heated sparks of knowing hands searched his body in intimate ways. Fingers rubbed against his sensitive nipples, causing a odd lurching sensation in the pit of his stomach and a weakening of his knees. A strong arm wrap around his torso and swung him towards the bed as Trowa continued kissing Quatre senseless.

The desires of both his own and Trowa's collided in his mind as he felt and knew sensations before they doubled when thought became reality. Knowing exactly what Trowa wanted, and felt was an intimate bound he had never had totally with anyone. All metal barriers had been removed between them, and soon, the physical barriers too were rapidly disappearing.

Without him knowing how, soon Quatre was naked and stretch out on a comfortable bed beneath Trowa, with the green eye boy looking down at Quatre`s glazed eyes.

'Now?' Quatre asked in a breathless gasp.

The beautiful boy smiled.

'Not yet.'

He slid down the length of Quatre's body, tonguing the crevices of his body as he did so, finally stopping before Quatre's straining erection. A brief image of Trowa's intention flashed into Quatre's surprised mind before he took Quatre`s large erection in his heated mouth.

`Aaa…aaaah….`

He almost spurted completely inside the burning wetness.

`Like this, hmm….` Trowa`s throat purred against the tip of Quatre`s penis as he hummed.

`Aaaaah!`

The vibrations nearly sent Quatre over the top. His hands grasped Trowa's hair and pulled as Trowa continued to suckle him. Distantly, he felt the brush of light fingers against his thighs as they crept upward. He moaned.

The door slammed open.

`Quatre, everything is under control now so-` Wufei suddenly stopped short as he saw the two. Two pairs of eyes looked at the intruder with an odd glint in both of the green and blue eyes.

The young blond lifted one hand up gracefully and pointed at Wufei. In his normally kind and gentle blue eyes was something that bordered on murder.

`Later. Now out.` Although Quatre's tone sounded unnaturally neutral, the brief image he sent to his comrade past Heero's barrier was extremely icy. It burned past zero degree.

The door quickly slammed again. Shut.

Fin.

DSA


End file.
